Reencuentro
by Bet-sama
Summary: Su trabajo en la pastelería era el de siempre... hasta que llegó él. Su parecido era impresionante, pero no se trataba de un gigai. Era humano, igual que ella. Su presencia la llenaba de nostalgia, y necesitaba saber porque decía llamarse diferente. (Ulquihime)


**Reencuentro**

**Capítulo 1: Presentación**

Los colores pasteles y rosados resaltaban en todo el establecimiento. Algunas mesas metálicas estaban colocadas en el espacio derecho, y en el otro lado, había una larga barra de madera con asientos tubulares. Un camino alfombrado se abría desde la puerta principal hasta chocar con la gran vitrina que dejaba traslucir diferentes tipos de panes y pasteles. Era interminable la lista de postres que llevaban decoraciones en forma de osos, gatos y varias flores. Con tantas opciones, cualquier cliente pecaría de llevarse más comestibles de los necesarios.

"¡Mashiro-san ya estoy aquí!"

La voz de Orihime resonó en el lugar vacío. Dejó que la campana de la entrada sonara antes de cerrar la puerta de vidrio. Sus ojos pasearon varias veces por el establecimiento, pero le pareció raro no ver a nadie a esa hora. Miró su reloj de pulsera y notó que eran las once de la mañana, hora que formalmente abrían las puertas y atendían a los clientes. Entró en alerta roja al notar que estaban muy cerca de abrir y el supervisor no estaba. Sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia el otro lado de las mesas, caminó por detrás de la barra principal y dejó su bolso sobre la vitrina. Obtuvo el teléfono móvil de su abrigo y se dispuso a llamar a su supervisor para saber por qué no llegaba. Espero el tono de llamada, pero inmediatamente salió la voz de una contestadora. Estaba apagado.

Hizo un mohín de desesperación al ver la hora nuevamente, pero el teléfono móvil le daba la diez de la mañana, lo cual no concordaba con el reloj de pulsera.

"No puede ser. Mi reloj estaba adelantado por una hora"

Dando un suspiro de resignación, se dio varios golpes en la cabeza por su falta de atención. Ahora tenía sentido. Todo estaba en perfecto orden. Los pasteles recién hechos descansaban en las vitrinas, y la puerta no tenía las cerraduras de la noche anterior, lo cual quería decir, que su supervisor llegó más temprano. No sabía porque no se encontraba ahí en ese momento, ya que era la primera vez que llegaba a esa hora.

Olvidándose de su error, su actitud se renovó por ese día, al ver la parte positiva. Era la primera vez que llegaba antes de la hora adecuada, y se evitaría las burlas constantes de sus compañeros de trabajo. Una sonrisa triunfal se le escapó del rostro al tomar su bolso y dirigirse a la trastienda para arreglar sus pertenencias. Tarareó una canción al pasar por la zona de hornos y mesas metálicas, donde los trabajadores de panadería, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo. Abrió la puerta adjunta a ese espacio, y la llevó directamente hacia una sala adornada con dos sillones pequeños rosados, armarios individuales de colores pasteles, y finalmente, una escalera en forma de caracol en una esquina, la cual llevaba a la oficina del supervisor en un piso superior. Los metros cuadros de la pastelería eran muy bien aprovechados.

Al seguir con su melodía, abrió uno de los armarios individuales que le pertenecían, se deshizo de su abrigo y lo colgó en un perchero. Ya tenía puesto el uniforme rosado de siempre, terminó de atar las cintas de la blusa blanca, la cual llevaba libre en la parte del pecho, y se puso el gorro pequeño rosa que llevaba el nombre de la pastelería.

'_Heaven'_

Sería un día muy largo como muchos otros. Su horario como estudiante siempre fue de medio tiempo, pero como ahora estaba libre, acordó con su supervisor quedarse hasta horas de la tarde y así obtener más dinero. De todas maneras, le gustaba el ambiente de la pastelería y siempre un ingreso extra, era bienvenido. Quedaba muy poco para su ingreso a la universidad, así que necesitaría todos los recursos posibles para aquel momento. Universidad sonaba tan lejano, pero ya era casi una realidad.

Su atención se trasladó hacia las voces que sonaron desde la parte de la cocina, del otro lado de la puerta. Estuvo tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó el sonido de la campana de la entrada. Con una sonrisa de vuelta al rostro, caminó hacia la puerta y se hizo presente ante los dos hombres de mediana edad que conversaban entre ellos. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro y otro rubio, ambos usaban prendas blancas y un mandil rosado.

"¡Buenos Días!" – Expresó en un tono que irradiaba felicidad.

"Inoue. Bueno Días" – Dijeron los hombres al unísono al voltear hacia la muchacha de largos cabellos naranjas.

"Es una grata sorpresa encontrarte aquí tan temprano" – Agregó uno de ellos.

"Así son los milagros" – Se rió entre dientes.

"¿Estás segura?" – Cuestionó el de cabellos rubios en forma pensativa. – "Yo opinaría que fue porque programaste mal el reloj despertador"

"Etto… claro que no…" – Respondió un poco nerviosa al jugar con uno de sus flequillos.

"Jaja estoy seguro que fue por eso"

"¡Mashima-san! No se burle" – Pidió en un gesto cómico al sentir que se acaloraban las mejillas. – "Lo que importa es que ya estoy aquí y con muchos ánimos de comenzar el día"

"Es bueno ver tu sonrisa a estas horas de la mañana, Inoue" – Comenzó el hombre de cabello negro.

Se rió ante el comentario sincero de su compañero de trabajo. Ambos eran buenas personas y le llenaba de energía saber que simpatizaban muy bien. En verdad le gustaba el ambiente de trabajo ahí.

"No se acostumbren" – Dijo al cruzarse de brazos en una expresión pretenciosa y graciosa a la vez. – "Pronto comenzaré la universidad, y tendré que tomar el turno de la tarde"

"Será una gran pérdida" – Enunció le hombre en voz acongojada.

"Igual prometo visitarlos un día que… bueno, me levante temprano" – Se rió inocentemente.

"Seguirás haciendo un gran trabajo como siempre"

"Gracias"

Se rió nuevamente. ¡Oh sí! Estaba más que lista para atender a muchos clientes. Parpadeando ante la risa generada entre los dos hombres, notó que el supervisor de la pastelería no estaba, o por lo menos no lo veía en la trastienda.

"A todo esto… ¿Mashiro-san aún no ha llegado?"

"Él siempre está para abrir la pastelería, justamente nos lo encontramos en la entrada" – Intervino el hombre rubio. – "Está conversando con alguien"

"Oh. Iré a ver"

"Según sus ropas, pensaría que es alguien nuevo para la tienda"

"¡Cierto!" – Exclamó sorprendida al recordar. – "Me comentó que contrataría a alguien más para ayudarnos en esta temporada alta. Creo que lo olvidé"

"Qué bueno que contarás con nueva ayuda"

"¡Sí! Se merece una gran bienvenida"

En una sonrisa, se dirigió hasta la comunicación de la tienda principal y la trastienda. Abrió lentamente la puerta y trató de fisgonear entra la abertura para revisar, si de verdad, se trataba de la persona que el supervisor consiguió. Escuchó la voz de Mashiro-san que daba indicaciones acerca de la hora de entrada y salida, sobre la vestimenta que debía traer siempre. Así que al parecer era el personal nuevo. No logró identificarlo bien porque estaban sentados al otro lado de la vitrina principal, y lo único que podía ver, era el rostro de la persona mayor que sonreía a cada instante.

Tomando una respiración profunda, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras ella. Dio unos pasos seguros para bordear la vitrina y caminó lo más cerca posible del salón principal.

"¿Mashiro-san?" – Pronunció pausadamente al dejar notar su presencia.

"Inoue" – Dijo sonriente al desviar la vista hasta la muchacha. – "Qué bueno que estés aquí"

"Digamos que por diversas circunstancias llegué temprano"

"Está bien" – Se rió el hombre al pararse de la silla.

"Escuché que estaba aquí" – Comentó algo nerviosa al desviar por unos segundos la mirada hacia el hombre alto que seguía sentado de espaldas a ella. – "Siento si interrumpí"

"Para nada. Llegaste en el momento perfecto" – Dijo al hacerle una seña al hombre para que se levantara de su asiento. – "Quiero presentarte a nuestro nuevo ayudante"

Lo vio moverse. El cuerpo alto y delgado se levantó de la silla lentamente. Llevaba el traje de pantalón azul pastel, una camisa de manga larga blanca y el chaleco del mismo color del pantalón. Pudo ver sus manos delgadas y largas de un color muy pálido. Su cabello era completamente negro, un poco largo en la base del cuello. Al verlo frente a ella, pudo notar aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda que resaltaban entre la piel muy blanquecina, y los mechones a ambos lados del rostro, con uno rebelde que se abría paso por su nariz.

Se cubrió la boca ante la sorpresa que se llevó al notar a quien tenía frente a ella. Estaba segura que lo había visto antes, no podía dejar de mirar la expresión seria y los profundos ojos verdes. Lo único que faltaba era aquellas marcas en ambas mejillas como especie de lágrimas, para parecerse mucho a la imagen que tenía en la mente. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que él se encontrara ahí? Era…

"Es Ulkira Schiffer" – Continuó el hombre mayor.

"Buenos días" – Pronunció de manera formal al hacer una leve reverencia de presentación.

Se sentía mareada y su mundo le daba vueltas. ¡Hasta la voz era igual! Sin ninguna clase de emoción que no fuera de infinita seriedad. ¿Escuchó bien el nombre? No podía ser cierto que le dijeran un apellido muy parecido, pero el nombre no. Tenía que haber una equivocación. ¡Era Ulquiorra! Aquellos, ojos, la piel, la contextura. ¡Era él! ¿Qué clase de broma le planeaban jugarle?

"Tiene que haber algún error" – Se defendió de inmediato.

"Me parece que no" – Dijo extrañado al voltear unos segundos hacia el muchacho y recibir una mirada también de rareza. – "Tengo sus datos personales y no hay error"

"Pero es… es Ulquiorra"

"¿Quién?"

"Es Ulquiorra Cifer. Él…" – Quiso continuar con la explicación de donde lo conocía, pero se mordió la lengua. Su supervisor nunca estuvo involucrado en algún hecho 'paranormal' y pensaría que estaba loca.

"Si lo conoces no sería extraño. Karakura no es muy grande después de todo"

"Es que se parece" – Susurró más confundida que antes.

"¿Y tú eres…?" – Intervino el muchacho al juntar las cejas.

Se detuvo al verlo fijamente. Aquellos ojos eran iguales como los recordaba, no podía estar equivocada. Era como si miraran directamente hasta muy dentro de ella, la hizo sentir extremadamente nerviosa. Un rostro por demás conocido que absorbía cada detalle de lo que sucedía alrededor.

"¿No sabes… quién soy?" – Preguntó inconscientemente.

"No"

"Es que…"

No supo como contestar ante el rostro sin expresión y a la respuesta tan cortante que le dio. Bastaba con sólo verlo para saber que se trataba del antiguo espada número cuatro. No sabía si planeaba confundirla. ¿Y si quería tomarla desprevenida? Tenía que saber lo que ocurría.

"¡Ahora entiendo! ¿Es una broma verdad?" – Comenzó a reírse elocuentemente y a hacer gestos al acercarse a ambos. – "Pensé que Ulquiorra no tenía sentido del humor, ya sabes después de todo lo que ocurrió entre... bueno con Aizen. En realidad es una buena forma de cómo regresar… ¿Lo que tienes es un _Gigai_?"

"¿_Gigai_?" – Preguntó de lo más serio al notar que se acercaba a él y lo miraba interesada.

"Está muy bien hecho"

Buscando las respuestas que necesitaba, se acercó y le tomó una de sus manos de forma rápida. Se impresionó ante la calidez que desprendía, muy diferente de lo que pensaría cualquiera que viera el color pálido de la piel. Ella podía sentir el poder espiritual por muy tenue que pareciera, podía saber la diferencia de un _Gigai _con una persona, y lo que sentía en ese momento…

Se trataba de un humano normal. Igual que ella.

"¿Terminaste?" – Preguntó seriamente al deshacerse del agarre de la muchacha.

"Lo siento"

Bajó la vista avergonzada por lo sucedido. Dio unos atrás para darle espacio al supervisor que se acercó entre ellos. Tenía una mano en su rostro en un ademán de resignación. No podía creer que estuviera equivocada. No se trataba de Ulquiorra.

"Inoue" – Pronunció la persona mayor en un suspiro. – "No incomodemos a tu compañero" – Le dijo paciente, para después voltear hacia el muchacho que aún llevaba sujeta su muñeca. – "Ulkira-kun. Te presento a Inoue Orihime, a partir de ahora será quien te guíe en los quehaceres de la pastelería, tiene un buen tiempo aquí, y te enseñará todo lo que sabe"

"Mucho gusto" – Dijo seriamente al hacer nuevamente su reverencia.

"Bien-Bienvenido"

"Sé que harán un buen trabajo juntos" – Agregó en una sonrisa al dirigirse hacia Orihime. – "el muchacho tiene mucha fuerza, así que comenzará ayudando en la trastienda. Después le enseñarás el servicio"

"C-claro" – Se rió nerviosa.

"Todavía tienen tiempo de conocerse mejor" – Comentó al dar unos pasos hacia la salida. – "Te dejo en buenas manos, Ulkira-kun"

"Descuide" – Respondió de manera formal.

"Ah, lo olvidaba. Inoue" – Intervino el superviso al detenerse en la salida.

"Si, Mashiro-san"

"Te aconsejo que dejes de leer tantas novelas"

"L-Lo tomaré en cuenta"

Tragó nerviosa al verlo desaparecer de la pastelería, dejándola sola con el muchacho alto que seguía mirándola como escudriñando hasta cada vez que tomaba aire. No se sentía intimidad, pero si avergonzada por la escena anterior. Lo había tomado de la mano sin permiso e incluso le dijo una sarta de barbaridades, pensando que se trataba de otra persona. Si existía una manera más extraña de cómo comenzar una relación laboral, tenía que ser aquella.

"Etto. ¿Ya conoces a las demás personas que trabajan aquí?" – Preguntó al iniciar una conversación normal.

"Mashiro-san nos presentó a la hora de entrar"

"Bien. Eso aligera bastante. Son buenas personas que trabajan en el turno mañana y tarde, se van a las cinco al igual que nosotros. Nuevas personas llegan a esa hora para hacer el otro turno" – Explicó tranquilamente al caminar hacia la vitrina principal. – "Verás lo divertido que es atender a las personas cuando lleguen a la pastelería. Si haces un buen trabajo en la trastienda, podemos movernos al servicio rápidamente"

"Preferiría quedarme en la trastienda" – Respondió al seguir los pasos de la muchacha.

"¿Por qué?"

"Pienso que haría un mejor trabajo ahí"

"Si te quedas ahí, te perderás la diversión" – Dijo extrañada.

"No creo tener ánimos de divertirme"

"Bueno… en eso tienes razón" – Susurró incómoda ante la mirada. Después cambió de expresión por una más jovial. – "Pero no te preocupes, que conmigo aquí, no tendrás tiempo de poner esa cara"

"Yo hablaba del ánimo" – Comentó al juntar las cejas.

"Me refería a la expresión" – Dijo en una sonrisa nerviosa. – "¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Mashiro-san? Te guiaré en todo lo que necesites"

"¿Aún si es un trabajo difícil y tedioso?"

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?" – Cuestionó ante el tinte irónico que le puso a las palabras. – "¿No confías en que haré un buen trabajo?" – Dijo al poner una mano a cada lado de su cintura de manera defensiva. Casi podía sentir que se le inflaban las mejillas por la falta de fe de su compañero.

"Sólo mencioné que podría ser difícil y tedioso. El servicio no es mi fuerte y no pienso mentirte al decirte que lo es. Espero lo incluyas en tus cálculos de enseñanza"

"La duda no es una opción" – Dijo seriamente. – "Te enseñaré todo lo que sé para que puedas ser de ayuda a Mashiro-san en la pastelería"

No entendía muy bien, pero se notaba muy serio al asegurarle que sería un trabajo complicado enseñarle cómo servir a los clientes. Aunque no sabría decir la diferencia de su expresión seria, en comparación con su apariencia normal. Tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta porque le hacía esa clase de comentario, tal vez para asustarla de que no era un buen aprendiz, o quizá era sincero, y le advertía antes que empezara con sus clases magistrales de atención al cliente.

Entre tantos pensamientos estaba perdiendo el norte de lo que debía hacer.

"Cómo gustes"

"Entonces comenzaremos en la trastienda" – Dijo sonriente.

"A propósito" – Intervino al llamar su atención antes de que volteara hacia la puerta de atrás. – "¿Quién es… Ulquiorra Cifer? ¿Así lo llamaste?"

Se quedó callada ante la pronunciación del nombre que pensó no escuchar de su boca. Aunque haya negado que fuera él, siempre estuvo atento a sus balbuceos cuando le aseguró que se trataba de la misma persona. Pensó en sacar a relucir nuevamente el tema, e insistirle que era Ulquiorra, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta que era una locura.

"Te pareces mucho a él" – Dijo en voz baja al centrarse en los ojos verdes.

"¿Y te das cuenta que no lo soy?" – Cuestionó al apoyar ambas manos sobre la vitrina.

"No podría asegurarlo"

"Entonces sigues pensando lo contrario"

"Lo seguiré pensando hasta estar segura"

"Si fuera él. ¿Estaría aquí ahora?"

Ulquiorra no debía existir en ningún mundo. No en _Hueco Mundo_, y mucho menos el de humanos.

"Él desapareció sin dejar rastro y…" – Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos.

"Ya no está aquí"

Tragó nerviosa al notar como una de sus blanquecinas manos se acercaba a su rostro. Cerró por instinto los ojos ante lo que planeaba hacer, pero los abrió nuevamente al sentir que un largo mechón de su cabello, era llevado por su mano, en dirección a él. Cada hebra terminó por colarse entre sus dedos, perdiéndose lentamente en el aire hasta caer nuevamente a su lugar.

"Una cosa más"

"¿Ah?"

"No me gustan los dulces"

No podía apartar los ojos de la mirada esmeralda que cada vez la atraía más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La semana no fue tediosa ni difícil.

Repitió mentalmente aquella frase una y otra vez para eliminar tales palabras de su vocabulario. En verdad agradeció que no tuviera clases, ni tareas, o materias que estudiar, porque seguramente hubiera visto el amanecer desde la ventana de su apartamento. Si lo veía desde el lado positivo, como siempre, había sido una semana muy exigente y que pulió sus habilidades de enseñanza. Era una buena forma de graficarlo.

Todo no fue malo, y los resultados podían verse en la cantidad de personas que visitaban a diario la pastelería. Desde la vitrina principal, el supervisor mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras asistía a una fila interminable de personas que pedían pasteles para llevar a casa, y a algunos metros de distancia, sobre el acondicionado sillón de espera, los comensales esperaban a ser atendidos. Ahora que miraba mejor, todas eran mujeres, de quince a veinte años para ser un poco más exacta.

"¡Buenas Tardes!"

Escuchó fuerte y claro a un grupo de tres muchachas aún con sus uniformes de escuela. Con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, las saludó y les dio la bienvenida. No sabía que haría ahora porque todo estaba repleto.

"Bienvenidos a '_Heaven_'"

"¡¿Está Ulkira-sama?!"

"¿Quién?"

"¡Ulkira-sama!"

"Etto. Está atendiendo otra mesa" – Respondió sonriente con una gran gota al lado del rostro. Casi olvidaba el nombre de su compañero de trabajo, ya que para ella, era otro.

"¿Cuál mesa?"

"La de allá" – Apuntó inconscientemente hacia la parte de las ventanas donde su compañero estaba tomando un pedido. – "Está ocupado, pero yo…"

"No importa. Podemos esperar"

Las muchachas fueron caminando desde la entrada del establecimiento, hasta ubicarse al costado del sillón, que ahora estaba completamente lleno. Se detuvieron hablando entre ellas, se reían y hacían comentarios que no lograba escuchar a causa de las demás voces dentro del establecimiento. Las tres miraban hacia la ventana y volvían a reírse entre dientes.

¡La dejaron con la palabra en la boca!

Era la primera vez que le sucedía aquella situación. Siempre había recibido un buen trato por parte de los clientes, y en ocasiones, era correspondido con algunos regalos que llegaban a la pastelería con su nombre. Sin embargo, ahora no podía entender porque las cosas cambiaron de la noche a la mañana. No le desagradaba que sus enseñanzas dieran el efecto que quería el supervisor, pero nunca pensó que traería resultados tan rápidos. ¡Sólo fueron dos días de atención! Sólo dos días para que la pastelería se llenara, en su mayoría, de comensales femeninos.

Se sentía feliz porque Ulquiorra. Corrección, Ulkira se desempeñara muy bien en sus nuevas labores como ayudante de pastelería, y en verdad tenía que felicitarlo por lograrlo en tan poco tiempo. Aunque no entendía porque le dijo que no le gustaba servir a los clientes, ya que a su parecer, lo hacía de manera natural. Era como si no le importara que las muchachas sentadas en las mesas, trataran de captar infructíferamente su atención.

"Inoue"

"Sí. Mashiro-san" – Dijo al acercarse a la vitrina principal. Parecía que la fila interminable había desaparecido mágicamente.

"Haz hecho un gran trabajo con Ulkira-kun"

"Bueno, ha sido muy fácil" – Sonrió inocente.

"Pienso que fue buena idea aumentar las mesas en la pastelería. Sabes que siempre es bueno crecer y no sólo estancarnos en vender un producto"

"Si logro comprender"

"Entonces lo dejo en tus manos. En unos minutos más llegará el otro turno, y me gustaría que todos ocupen una mesa y no verlos esperando en el sillón"

"¡Claro! Déjelo todo en nuestras manos" – Dijo entusiasta al tomar una bandeja vacía.

"Nos vemos mañana como siempre"

"Adiós Mashiro-san"

Se despidió del supervisor con un gesto de su mano. Se acomodó el gorrito de pastelería y se dirigió a paso firme a la cocina por unos segundos. Desde la puerta le pidió a Mashima-san, el encargado de preparar los pasteles, que le hiciera el favor de atender a las personas que llegaran al mostrador, el cual, accedió gustoso. Le prometió que no le tomaría mucho tiempo en ayudar a su compañero.

"No me tomará más de cinco minutos"

"Estoy contando el tiempo Inoue" – Le sonrió.

"Reto aceptado"

Tomando las anotaciones pendientes dejadas por Ulqui… Ulkira. Se acercó rápidamente hacia las vitrinas del mostrador principal, leyó cada anotación con los pedidos y empezó obteniendo los pasteles que ahí se encontraban. Galletas, pasteles de animalitos, chocolates, es decir, un sinfín de dulces. Cuando logró juntar lo suficiente sobre la vitrina, los dispuso en diferentes bandejas. Con lo que cabía en sus manos, tomó las bandejas y fue memorizando donde debía dejar cada uno de los platos. Era consiente que tal vez las muchachas refunfuñarían por no ver a su 'Ulkira-sama' sirviéndoles los dulces, pero así era el modo más rápido de aligerar el trabajo.

"Ulkira. Vine a ayudarte" – Dijo sonriente al llegar junto a él e interrumpirlo en una de las mesas.

"Estoy haciendo lo que me encomendaste" – Respondió seriamente al anotar alguna cosas más en la hoja que llevaba.

"Si, pero hay personas esperando aún en el sillón"

"Me encargaré de ellos ahora"

"Si hacemos trabajo en equipo, será mucho más rápido" – Comentó entusiasta al dejar varios platos en una de las mesas.

"Equipo…" – Susurró al mirarla de una forma extraña, pero nunca dejando el rostro sin emoción.

"Exactamente. De esa forma, quedará todo listo para el siguiente turno"

"Mmmm si tu lo dices" – Comentó pensativamente al repasar su hoja y caminar hacia otra mesa.

Orihime sólo sonrió ante la respuesta rápida de su compañero. No estaba segura si comprendió lo que significaba la palabra equipo, porque lo vio un tanto confundido. Era una de las pocas veces que identificaba aquella expresión, lo cual significaba que estaba interesado en conocer más del tema. En el poco tiempo que compartió con él esta semana, pudo darse cuenta que era una de las formas extrañas que tenía de aprender, pero que no le preguntaría directamente, así que por lo menos podrían hablar de algo de camino a casa.

"Yo quiero ser atendida por Ulkira-sama" – Dijo una de las escolares que recibió de muy mala gana el plato que solicitó.

"Mi compañero está ocupado en otra mesa" – Comentó amablemente mientras seguía repartiendo

"Yo también quiero ser atendida por él" – Intervino otra muchacha de cabellos celestes al pararse.

"Claro que no, él está atendiendo esta mesa. ¿No nos dejarán verdad Ulkira-sama?" – Dijo otra escolar de larga trenza al sonreírle.

"Es mi trabajo" – Respondió secamente al caminar hacia otra mesa y dejar lo que correspondía.

"¡Ulkira-sama por aquí!" – Gritó otra escolar al pararse de la mesa y hacer una seña con la mano.

"¡Yo todavía deseo pedir más!"

"¡Nosotras también queremos más postres por favor!"

"Enseguida" – Respondió de la misma forma al seguir con su caminata y dejar lo que le pedían.

"¡Kya! Ulkira-sama es muy amable"

Orihime se sorprendió ante las diferentes voces que iban y venían. Muchos eran gritos de alegría mientras pedían más postres como si no fueran a llenarse con la ingesta de azúcar. Por algún motivo se sentía más pequeña cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Ulqui…Ulkira en medio del atosigamiento femenino que no dejaba de solicitarlo. No sentía molestia, pero si satisfacción al saber que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, aunque eso significara que la requirieran menos. Estaba muy feliz al ver que en una semana lograra que su nuevo compañero se haga tan popular en la pastelería. Era nostálgico.

Sin embargo, no podía quedarse atrás porque aún tenía un reto. Jugaría su última carta para cumplir con el objetivo del día. Tenía todas las bendiciones del supervisor.

"Atención señoritas" – Dijo en voz alta al llamar la atención de los comensales. – "Si me dejan atenderlas, cada una recibirá mañana una… ¡fotografía gratis con Ulkira-sama!"

"¿Fotografía?"

"¡Exacto!" – Gritó entusiasta al acomodar la bandeja a la altura del hombro. – "Así que... ¿Alguien desea que le sirva?"

"¡Por aquí!"

Los murmullo de de felicidad, no se dejaron esperar. Tal vez exageró un poco con respecto a la fotografía, pero era la única idea que se le vino a la mente. El día de mañana cambiarían la temática por el '_Cosplay Café'_ como medida de urgencia, y no le costaría nada al supervisor donar algunas fotografías.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué haces?"

Escuchando una voz que rosaba entre lo serio y siniestro. Volteó a ver a Ulqui… Ulkira con un rostro de pocos amigos, que la hizo reír inocentemente. Pausó su trabajo por unos segundos para poder responderle.

"Pensé que sería buena idea"

"Para mí no lo es"

"Míralo del lado positivo" – Comentó sonriente y apuntando con un dedo a la idea que se venía a la cabeza. – "Aprenderás como hacemos la temática del 'Cosplay Café' el día mañana, y harás más puntos con el supervisor, cuando sepa que conseguiste muchas fotografías"

"No le hará gracia que sea gratis, ni a mí tampoco" – Se quejó en una mala cara y juntando las cejas.

"Eso lo conversaré con él más tarde por teléfono, no te preocupes" – Le guiñó un ojo inconsciente al volver con su trabajo.

No pudo seguir conversando con él porque muchas escolares alzaban las manos para ser atendidas. Caminó con mucho ánimo hacia las mesas que requerían de su pedido y empezó con su trabajo de siempre. Con suerte dejarían todo encaminado para el siguiente turno. Aunque tomó una decisión apresurada, estaba segura que su compañero sabría manejar la situación. Estaba haciéndolo muy bien y le daba gusto.

Si al día siguiente la afluencia de personas crecía, entonces el supervisor estaría más que feliz al dar fotografías gratis.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomó aire profundamente y un suspiro escapó de entre sus labios. Estiró ambos brazos en dirección al cielo como si se tratara de un felino, estirando cada músculo comprimido en sus hombros. Ahora si estaba muy cansada y cuando llegara a su apartamento, caería directamente a su cama. Le alegraba la tarde que cumplieran con lo encomendado ese día, y las felicitaciones que recibieron del turno siguiente. Mesas limpias, comensales satisfechos, y reto cumplido.

La llamada de su supervisor fue también muy satisfactoria, así que al día siguiente tendrían una tarde mucho más ocupada.

Miró de soslayo a un lado. Su compañero Ulqui… Ulkira, comía pacientemente un pan mientras caminaba a su lado. Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de llevarse algún pastel a casa porque la gente no dejaba de entrar al establecimiento. Tenía que darle todo el crédito de generar mejores noticias al supervisor de la pastelería.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada" – Le dijo al notar su mirada hacia ella. – "Sólo agradecerte por la ayuda"

"Era mi trabajo" – Respondió simplemente al dar una mordida al pan.

"No es sólo trabajo, es una forma de disfrutar con la compañía de los clientes" – Respondió sonriente. – "Tal vez podrías cambiar de rostro"

"No tengo otro"

"Me refiero a que una sonrisa no caerá nada mal... Ulkira-sama" – Agregó divertida.

"Es molesta la terminación" – Se quejó al juntar las cejas.

"Es un entusiasmo pegajoso" – Se rió inocente al ver que no consiguió que cambiara de expresión. – "No pensé que aceptarías que te llamaran así"

"Ellos son clientes"

"Entonces si voy en mi día libre como cliente. ¿También puedo llamarte así?"

"No"

"Eso pensaba" – Agregó al pasar los dedos por su cabello. – "Pero está bien, creo que es una buena forma que tienen los clientes de mostrarte que no sólo es un trabajo, sino que disfrutan de tu compañía. Aunque no sonrías, siento que van para conversar un momento contigo"

"Es un trabajo. Da igual como sientan" – Respondió sin emoción al dar una última mordida al pan. – "No pienso sonreír para divertirlos"

"No te avergüences por hacerlo en público de vez en cuando, es algo normal" – Dijo pensativa. – "Además, así podrás invitarlos a que vuelvan"

"No lo hago"

"Tienes que relajarte. Déjame mostrarte cómo"

En una risa divertida, caminó un par de pasos al frente de él. Tuvo que pararse de puntillas para llegar a su rostro, y con el alzar de sus brazos, jaló ambas mejillas blanquecinas hacia lados contrarios. Logró que sonriera por unos segundos, aunque fuera infringiendo un poco de fuerza. Se sobresaltó por la mirada esmeralda acusadora que parecía decirle que lo soltara inmediatamente, pero no lo hizo. Tragó grueso al sentir un frío recorrerle la espalda. Si sonriera más seguido, tendría todas las oportunidades del mundo.

Ahora entendía porque la pastelería se llenaba.

"No lo necesito" – Dijo al tomarla de ambos brazos para separarla.

"Pero es muy simple hacerlo" – Comentó avergonzada al mirar hacia otro lado.

"¿Con qué objetivo?"

"Tiene el poder de irradiar energías positivas a los demás. Demuestras mucho más que con palabras, y las personas a tu alrededor se sienten mejor de ánimos. Es algo mágico que funciona muy bien"

"Mmmm lo pensaré" – Respondió sin mucho ánimo al dejarla, y volver a caminar.

"Eres muy extraño" – Se rió. – "No lo tienes que pensar mucho, sólo hacerlo"

Quiso seguir hablando para poder darle más luces de lo que significaba mostrar una sonrisa en público, pero se contuvo. En verdad lo estaba pensando porque sus cejas se juntaron nuevamente. No era una lección que pudiera hacer maravillas en su actitud, pero le parecía gracioso que lo analizara como si fuera un enigma o un problema a resolver.

Entonces se dio cuenta que en la semana, estuvo tan concentrada en enseñarle todo lo que sabía acerca de la pastelería, que no le dio tiempo necesario para descifrar quien realmente era. Tenía problemas aún en separar la imagen de Ulquiorra que descansaba en su mente y ese tal Ulkira que se le parecía demasiado. Quería saber porque aún le asaltaba tal duda.

Ella era muy amigable y no tenía porque hacer una excepción ahora.

"¿Vives por aquí?" – Se animó a preguntar.

"Si" – Dijo cortante.

"Uhmm. ¿Y eso es?"

"De la estación de trenes, a un kilómetro"

"Es una zona muy pacífica de Karakura" – Comentó en una sonrisa. – "Yo estoy por el centro… y estamos cerca"

"Es lo que pude encontrar"

"Me parece buena idea"

Un silencio se formó al no recibir algún comentario adicional de su compañero. Así que en un suspiro, y relajando los músculos de su cuello, dio unos pasos más para ponerse frente a él. Detuvo el paso.

"Te tengo una propuesta" – Dijo apuntándole con un dedo.

"¿Cuál?"

"Que te parece si…" – Se detuvo al seguir. Bajó su brazo y se mantuvo jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos índices. Miró varias veces a la expresión de expectación que tenía su compañero. – "Sólo para aclarar que será una idea como amigos"

"¿Amigos?

"Exacto" – Agregó más tranquila al exhalar un suspiro más. – "Pensé que sería buena idea… si salíamos en una cita… ¡como amigos!"

Un tinte en ambas mejillas no se hizo esperar. ¡Lo había dicho!

"No estás obligada a hacerlo"

"No es obligación… es para saber más del otro. Pasamos mucho tiempo en la pastelería, pero no me ha dado tiempo de conocerte. Es una buena forma de interrelacionarnos más, y así formar un mejor equipo. ¡Eso es!" – Expresó sabiamente al sonreír.

"Mmmm de acuerdo"

"¿En serio?"

"¿No lo estabas sugiriendo?

"Si bueno, no pensé que sería tan rápido" – Comentó nerviosa. – "Entonces, trato hecho. El día que ambos tengamos libre, iremos a la cita… ¡de amigos!" – Aclaró. – "Si tienes alguna idea, me lo haces saber con el pasar de los días"

"Hazlo como quieras"

"¡Bien!" – Exclamó feliz. – "Entonces, me adelantaré ahora porque necesito comprar unas cosas para la cena. Te veo mañana"

"Claro"

Sonrió ante su asentimiento, y se dispuso a correr en dirección contraria. Aunque casi tropieza con una persona al voltear la esquina de la calle, pidió disculpas y siguió con su camino. Sentía una emoción muy diferente dentro de ella al saber que saldría con alguien… cómo amigos. Eso era, una cita de amigos. Estaba segura que encontraría las respuestas que requería. Se desharía de la duda que aún llegaba consigo.

Una vez que solucionara el inconveniente de saber quién era realmente, entonces podría pensar qué hacer al respecto. Esperaría hasta el momento exacto para poder hablar con Rukia o Kurosaki. Necesitaba hacerlo sola.

Igual sería divertido.

**-Continuará-**

Las historias de Ulquihime están en aumento, y quise subir el mío :D. No será muy largo, pero para explicarme lo suficiente. ¿Será él, no será él? jaja (el ulquihime lo dice todo) perdonarán el nombre nuevo, no se me vino a la mente otro XD. He intentado mantenerme en el personaje lo más que pude, pero bueno, es lo que salió. Pronto será rated T :P. Espero sus comentarios. (cierto! en los cosplay café de japón, no está permitido tomar fotografías porque ellos cobran por tomarse foto con las meseras o meseros, así que por eso incluí ese detalle :D)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
